When You're Looking Like That
by autumnpanda
Summary: Another story about Mutsuki Hajime and Shimotsuki Shun. Hajime yang jatuh sakit, tapi terlalu gengsi jika harus meminta Shun untuk menemaninya. Ah, dasar demam sialan, pikir Hajime menyalahkan. / Tsukiuta's fanfiction / Ficlet / HajimeShun or ShunHajime? / Boys Love / Yaoi / Leader Line Couple / Jangan sungkan untuk memberi saran / happy RnR everyone! :)))


**Tsukiuta. The Animation**

 **Shimotsuki Shun X Mutsuki Hajime's Fanfiction**

 **created by: autumnpanda**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hajime membuat Shun menghentikan kegiatan _merapikan rambut perak_ -nya barang sejenak. Lalu memandang pria yang identik dengan iris violetnya itu melalui ekor matanya.

Bisa Shun lihat, Mutsuki Hajime, lelaki yang juga rekan sesama _leader_ -nya itu sedang bergelung di atas ranjang. Bergulat dengan selimut tebal yang tadi sempat disematkan oleh Shun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Demam-mu sudah turun, Hajime- _kun_." ujar Shun mengingatkan.

"Kai meminta tolong padaku untuk menemani Rui memeriksakan Yamato- _chan_ ke dokter hewan."

Hajime terbatuk kecil. Lalu membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Shun yang kini sudah duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Membuat Shun tersenyum tipis mendapati tingkah lelaki yang berusia lebih muda.

Ingatan Shun kemudian melayang pada kejadian yang menimbulkan Hajime sekarang terbaring lemah, sampai harus mengosongkan semua agendanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu pewaris utama keluarga ningrat Mutsuki itu sempat terserang demam parah. Dan membuatnya nyaris pingsan di studio saat proses rekaman lagu baru untuk grupnya, Six Gravity.

Sukses membuat separuh penghuni studio dan kelima member Gravity yang lain kalang kabut saat pemimpin dari saudara unit Procellarum itu ambruk dengan wajah memerah dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau hanya perlu minum obat dan kembali istirahat." kata Shun lagi, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sembari merangkak perlahan mendekati Hajime yang sekarang malah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau begitu pergilah.."

"Jangan ngambek. Kau terlihat jelek dengan wajah seperti itu."

Shun terkikik geli melihat rupa Hajime sekarang ini. Wajah yang masih memerah bekas demam. Pipi tirus sepucat kertas tapi lumayan berisi. Bibir tipis yang sedang melekuk tak bermaksud melucu. Membuatnya ingin sekali menggigit Hajime karena saking gemasnya.

"Kau jauh lebih jelek lagi—" sungut Hajime, lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah karena kesal dengan selimut.

"—kau dan kaki panjangmu itu sangat jelek!"

"Uuh, jangan marah sayang. Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat total sampai keadaanmu membaik."

Hajime mengerang, ia membalikkan badan hanya untuk memandang Shun yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tidak usah sok peduli. Keluar dari kamarku sana!"

"Hei, ini kamarku ngomong-ngomong." bantah Shun.

Dia menunjukkan _dakimakura_ bergambar Hajime serta poster raksasa dengan sosok serupa. Yang terpajang apik di depan sana. Menjelaskan jika memang kamar yang dipakai Hajime saat ini memanglah kamar sang pemimpin Procella.

"Masa bodoh. Angkat kakimu sekarang juga!"

"Hajime- _chan_.."

"Enyah dari hadapanku!"

" _Kuro ousama_..."

"..."

Hajime membisu. Pura-pura tak mendengar. Dia lebih memilih untuk kembali tenggelam dalam kurungan selimut milik Shun. Mengabaikan lelaki personifikasi bulan November itu dengan tidak menggubrisnya.

 _Crap_

Inilah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Shun. Dia sangat membenci Hajime yang tengah mendiamkannya sekarang ini. Mengabaikan keberadaannya dan tak menganggap eksistensinya ada.

"Sayang, jangan marah.."

Menyibak pelan selimut yang dikenakan Hajime, pria bernama lengkap Shimotsuki Shun itu malah mendapati kondisi wajah sang kekasih jauh lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

Kedua mata Hajime membengkak dan berair, seperti nyaris ingin menangis. Efek pilek, katanya. Tapi Shun tahu jika itu tidak benar. Hidung Hajime beringus dan memerah. Sementara bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu malah membuat Shun ingin tertawa alih-alih mengasihani.

"Pfft.."

"Aku membencimu." ketus Hajime sembari melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat menghantam dahi Shun. Sementara Shun hanya bisa tertawa sembari meraih kepala panas Hajime dalam dekapannya.

"Ahahaha, sayang, _warui warui_ , habis wajahmu menggemaskan sekali.."

"Jangan lihat! Wajahku pasti jelek sekali.. Lupakan saja kalau aku pernah menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini! Kalau kau sampai mengungkitnya di depan member Procella ataupun Gravity, kubunuh kau!"

Sembari terkikik kecil, Shun menarik dagu Hajime pelan. Membuat wajah tampan lelaki muda kelahiran 8 Januari dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengan pias menawan Shun. Hajime terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya dia mendengar Shun mulai bersenandung lirih.

Menyanyikan lagu favorit sang pemuda dari _boygroup_ yang pernah berjaya di tahun millenium. Westlife.

" **I don't wanna forget you..** "

 _Cup_

"!"

Hajime tesentak. Merasa terkejut saat ia mendapatkan serangan kecupan yang tiba-tiba itu.

" **I don't even wanna try..** "

 _Cup_

 _Cup_

" _Nandayo..._ "

" **How I'm supposed to leave you now?** "

 _Cup_

" **When you're lookin' like that.** "

" _..._ Shun bodoh _._ "

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Hai lagi. Fufufu, berhubung aku kesengsem sama anak Tsukiani, jadi rajin bikin cerita soal mereka. Apalagi soal Hajime dan Shun. Duo leader koplak yang ga pernah malu buat mamerin kemesraan. Duh, apa kabar kokoro aku ini gusti?_

 _Pengen punya husbando baru aja udah digaet rekan sesama agensinya #plotek_

 _Buat kalian yang juga aktif di tumblr, follow akun-ku soal Tsukiuta yaa disana. Search aja incorrecttsukiuta atau missheappy kalo pengen nyomplak bareng-bareng #malahpromosi_

 _See you di ceritaku yg lain kay? Cupcup muah :))_


End file.
